


Blood

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geordi is hurt. Data helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns 'em.

"Ouch!" Somewhere in the rubble on the deserted starship's bridge,  
Geordi cut his finger on something sharp. "My mother used to kiss a  
cut for good luck," he said, smiling at the memory.

Without a word Data took his hand. Geordi stared, bewildered, as the  
android licked up the trickle of blood with his pale tongue and  
gently began to suck Geordi's fingertip. Suddenly not just the wound,  
but his whole body ached.

"Human saliva is indeed a good disinfectant - but mine is better."

Next time you're there when I shave, Geordi thought, remind me to use  
the imperfect razor.


End file.
